Milim Nava (Web Novel)
Summary Milim Nava is one of first, and strongest Demon Lords. She is also a Dragonoid. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Milim Nava Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 2000+ Classification: Dragonnoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Intangibility (As a spiritual being Milim doesn't have a physical body), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy minds), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (True Dragons can resist Kondou's necrosis bullets which carries a curse that causes the destruction of the target’s Magic Circuits, which allows prevents them from using their abilities), Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), and Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Milim's Dragon Nova is the ultimate perfected form of the nuclear strike magic Gravity Collapse, which is a localized gravity field that creates a small black hole. Without even using Wrathful King Satan, her Dragon Nova causes a supernova explosion with a super-high compression. She is over 10x stronger with Wrathful King Satan) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Chloe O’Bell) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Tanked attacks from Gii Crimson, who is comparable to her) Stamina: High (Comparable to Chloe who fought with Gii Crimson continuously for 3 days and 3 nights), Limitless with Wrathful King Satan (Has an inexhaustible supply of mana) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Demon sword "Evil God" Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dragon Eye': An ability which allows her to be able to see her target’s magical energy even if they try to hide it. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Wrathful King Satan': An ability which converts the users wrath into magic power, so as long as the user is enraged, they will not run out of magic power. Without this ability her energy is only 10% of that of a True Dragon, but with this ability she can surpass True Dragons. *'Dragon Nova': An ability which brightness easily surpassed that of the stars. The bright pellets created from the ability rains upon the earth and erases everything in sight. This ability is the ultimate perfected form of nuclear strike magic Gravity Collapse, which created a small black hole. Dragon Nova causes a supernova explosion with a super-high compression. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Dragons Category:Internet Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Rage Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Mind Users